Life With You
by Brosarbcco
Summary: This is just Sam and Andy waking up and going about their day. Set after 5x06 with spoilers from 5x07. One-shot.


**Dear people of the fanfiction world, where are all the Sam and Andy fics guys?**

**I'm still working on A Different Beginning, but I got distracted after 5x06 and wrote this. There are spoilers for 5x07 in this as well, thanks to Tumblr. It's choppy, but I don't really care, this is the best it's going to get. There are flashbacks to actual things, but with my spin on it, flashbacks that I made up, and references to past episodes. Flashbacks are italicized.  
**

**I don't own Rookie Blue.**

He woke up to the beeping of his alarm and quickly rolled over to switch it off before rolling back into his previous position.

"Don't get up." She mumbled as she rolled over in his arms to face him.

He smiled as he watched her get comfortable in her new position, keeping her eyes closed the whole time.

"I have to work McNally." He reminded her as her ran his fingers over her cheek and through her hair. He pushed some hair off her neck before leaning in and kissing the newly exposed skin. "And I need to get ready." She grabbed at the back of his head before he could even make a move to leave the bed.

"Ten seconds. Just give me ten more seconds to lie here." She peeked through her eyelids to see his dimples digging into his cheeks as he positioned himself to hover over her. She sighed as she closed her eyes again content that he put up with her random requests.

"You don't need to get up Andy, you're off today. You can stay here as long as you want."

She shook her head, eyes still shut. "I'm meeting Traci in a couple hours anyways. Just give me ten good seconds." She dropped her hands from his head, sneaking her arms up under his and pulling his torso down to meet hers.

She still had her eyes closed, but a grin took over her face as she felt his breath fanning over her neck. He kissed her skin before pulling back and whispering, "Ten." Another kiss followed, a little higher then the last and he whispered, "Nine." He slowly made his way up her neck, quietly counting down the time she had left in bed. He kissed her cheek, "Three", before kissing the other side of her face, "Two", and finally finished by settling his lips onto hers, "One".

He lifted his face away from hers, finding her eyes open and a giant smile tugging at her lips. "Were those ten seconds good enough for you?" He chuckled.

She nodded as he smiled down at her. "Good. Now, I'm going to go hop in the shower. You're welcome to join me." He kissed her again before throwing back the covers and sliding off of her.

"Thanks for the invitation, but I was coming in no matter what."

* * *

Sam threw on some clean pants and slipped a belt through the loops as he walked back into the bathroom. He switched on his razor concentrating on the scratchy hair on his jaw. He smiled as he watched Andy tugging her shirt over her head before rejoining him in the bathroom. She grabbed her brush, quickly running it through her wet hair before throwing it up into a bun.

"I'll start some coffee." She told him before walking out towards the kitchen.

She grabbed her ringing phone off of the counter and put it to her ear. "Hey Trace."

"Morning. Are we still good for today?"

"Yep." She replied as she took a seat at the counter, turning on the stool to see Sam coming towards her. He was clean shaven, his hair gelled and combed, his belt now secured at the front of his jeans. He was pulling his arm through the new black button up she had bought him.

* * *

_"I bought you something today?" She said, waving the shopping bag in his face to prove it._

_She had brought him something everyday. Just so she could see him, spend time with him, make sure he wasn't being to much of a pain for the hospital staff. She usually brought food, sometimes things he needed from home, but not today._

_"Oh yeah? You gonna show me what it is?"_

_She sat down on the hospital bed, sitting against the weird foot board that was there, clutching the bag to her chest as she stared at him. "You know that blue button up shirt you have...had?"  
_

_"The one I was wearing when you almost tackled me in the hallway?" He questioned, grin taking over his face as he remembered their awkward conversation that morning.  
_

_She nodded, giving a sad smile. "Yeah. It's also the one you got shot in. Remember?"_

_He wrapped a hand around her lower leg. "I do remember that. Stupid shirt wasn't bulletproof." They laughed together at his attempt to lighten the mood. "You know, I started wearing that shirt a lot more often after you told me I looked good in it. Those jeans too."_

_"I'm pretty sure I said it looked good on you not that you looked good in it."  
_

_"Same difference." He sat up against his pillows, leveling his eyes with hers. "So what's in the bag?"_

_She pulled out an identical shirt in black. "You did look really good in that shirt, but I got you a black one this time." She handed him the shirt, letting him inspect the tag. "That's the right size, right?" He nodded. "Good. This ones not bulletproof either so don't go running around getting shot at."  
_

_He laughed. "I'll have to remember that. Thank you."_

* * *

"Who is it?" He whispered before kissing below her ear. He placed his hands on the counter behind her, steadying himself as he leaned towards her.

She turned the phone away from her mouth as she whispered that it was Traci.

He moved towards the phone, speaking loudly in the direction of the speaker. "Morning Nash." Sam smiled as he backed up from the phone to see Andy laughing at him. She tucked the phone between her shoulder and face and grabbed at his open shirt and started buttoning it for him.

She glanced up to his face quickly, "She says good morning." before continuing with the buttons.

He smiled as he watched her concentrating on the buttons of his shirts. "Thanks." He whispered as she went back to holding her phone again. He kissed her quickly before moving towards the cupboard and pulling out her favorite cereal and pouring it into two bowls. He slid one towards her, placing the milk and a spoon next to it for whenever she got off the phone to eat.

He read the paper as he ate, listening to certain bits of information being shared between Andy and Traci.

He loaded his rinsed dishes into the dishwasher before bending down to Andy again, her words stopping as she tilted her head up to meet his lips quickly.

"I love you." He told her before heading to the bathroom to brush his teeth before he had to leave for work.

She smiled at him before trying to continue on with the story she was in the middle of telling Traci.

* * *

"Wait, what just happened?"

Andy repeated the last line again.

"No the 'I love you.' I knew you guys were back together, but I didn't you were already to 'I love you'".

Andy chuckled at Traci's state of confusion. "Yep. He says it randomly throughout the day. He'll say it to calm himself down when we're arguing and he's getting really frustrated, he says it back whenever I say it to him first, he'll says it just to get my attention. He says it all the time, it's different…and it's really good."

Traci chuckled, imagining the dreamy expression on Andy's face to go along with her tone of voice.

* * *

He filled up his travel mug with some of the coffee Andy had made before grabbing his keys off of the counter and shoving them into his pocket.

"Andy, I gotta go." He kissed her cheek and turned to leave when he heard, "Trace, Sam's leaving, I'll see you later." rush out of her mouth.

He turned back in her direction, tongue poking into the side of his cheek.

She wrapped her arms behind his neck. "What do you want for lunch today?"

"Whatever you bring me." He said, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I'm easy." They both chuckled before he pulled her up to meet his lips.

"Okay, you need to go before you're late. I love you."

"Love you too, McNally." He said before leaving his house.

* * *

Traci picked her up from Sam's house an hour later, giving her a whole lot of eyebrow, but refrained from mentioning that Sam had left her in his house alone and had obviously given her a key to lock the door with when she left, because Leo had started screaming 'Andy' from the back seat.

"Happy birthday bud. Excited for today?" She asked as she buckled in as Traci pulled away.

* * *

She walked to his desk, dragging an empty chair right next to his as she placed the paper bag right in front of him. He inhaled deeply, closing his eyes and throwing his head back to face the ceiling. She bent over his face kissing his lips before sitting down beside him.

"Extra mushrooms?"

She nodded. "Just how you like it." She watched him sigh contentedly as he took a bite. "I can't believe you like mushrooms, but you won't eat blueberries. You know what mushrooms are right? Fungus."

"A deliciously tasty fungus."

She shook her head, popping a fry into her mouth. "You're still eating fungus. That's gross."

"Well you eat blueberries. That's gross." He replied.

"Whatever. Blueberries are a fruit not fungus, let's keep that in mind."

* * *

_"Here." She said handing him a coffee. "Have you had anything to eat?"_

_"I'll grab something in a minute." He said watching the buzz around the crime scene in front of them._

_She handed him half of the blueberry muffin she had grabbed. "Here, all they've got is blueberry."_

_He glanced down at the partially demolished muffin half and chuckled. "Thank you."_

_She popped the berries from his half of the muffin into her mouth before taking a bite of her own muffin half._

* * *

He turned to face her, wiping his hands on a napkin "So what did you do this morning?"

"We went paintballing."

"Let me guess, you won?" She nodded happily. "Well next time you go I'm coming. You can't win every time."

"Or…next time you can come and we can take down everyone else. 'Cause we make a good team, you and me."

"What are you saying McNally?"

She laughed as she closed in on him. "Just what I said." Her face was a few inches from his, her hands playing with the hair at the back of his head. "You do need a haircut don't you."

"I told you that this morning in the shower."

She chuckled. "I know. It's easier to tell now that it's dry, plus I was a little distracted this morning anyways."

* * *

_She had her back to him as she was squeezing shampoo into her hand. He stepped up behind her, holding his hands out in front of her, waiting for her to squeeze a little shampoo into his hands too. She caught him off guard and squirted more shampoo than his short hair needed. She snapped the lid closed and returned the shampoo back onto the shelf before turning in his arms to face him. She chuckled at his confused expression and started working the shampoo from her hand into his hair. "You do mine." She said as she started to massage the shampoo through his hair._

_He worked the shampoo through her hair as quickly and gently as he could, but his hair was shorter and she finished quicker than he did. "Done." She exclaimed, inspecting her work._

_"Yeah well, I'm not so you're stuck right there for now." He said smiling down at her before focusing back on her hair. Her hands moved back up to his hair, styling his bubbly hair in ridiculous ways giggling to herself and repeatedly telling him the different ways he could do his hair._

_"Oh yeah. Yep, you should totally try working a mohawk today."  
_

_He shook his head, smiling at her enjoyment. "I think I'll keep doing it how I have been. I do need to get it trimmed though." Her head fell back in pleasure as he massaged the base of her neck. He took the opportunity to kiss her deeply before pulling back and pushing her under the stream of water._

* * *

"I'm gonna run get a trim after work, but then we can make dinner or go out when I'm done. Do you want me to meet you at my house or your apartment?"

She started packing up their lunch, knowing that his break was almost over. "I was thinking I'd go to the gym, shoot some hoops, I'll call you when I'm done and find out where you are."

"Okie dokie. Thanks for lunch, especially the mushrooms." He said as he got out of his chair and helped her up.

"Almost forgot…" She reached into her back pocket and handed him a stick of gum. "Thought you might like this."

He grabbed it from her and stared at it. "Thought I might or you might? I'm savoring that lunch for at least an hour before I squash the taste with peppermint." He slid the piece into his own back pocket and grabbed the trash off of his desk and threw into the trashcan nearby.

"Suit yourself detective, but these lips and those lips can't be friends at the moment."

"Because they were always meant to be more than friends?" His asked, eyebrows perking up.

She laughed at the tiny glimmer of hope he was holding onto. "Nice try." She kissed his cheek before moving towards the door. He watched as she looked back over her shoulder and blew him a kiss. He pretended to catch it, shoving it into his pocket.

"I'm gonna cash in on that later."

She nodded her head in acknowledgement. "I'll see you around Swarek."

* * *

He had gotten off early and hurried to get his hair cut before calling Andy. When she didn't answer he assumed she was still at the gym playing basketball.

He stepped through the door to see her hit a three. "Would you look at that form." She smiled at the sound of his voice and found him smiling from the doorway. He picked up the rolling ball and walked towards her.

"Your hair looks really good. It's very sexy." She informed him as she ran her fingers through it.

His tongue hid in his cheek at her comment. "You don't look too bad yourself. You know…hot…and sweaty." He replied, stepping closer to her.

She placed a hand on his chest, holding him back. "Cool it hot stuff. I've still got the court for half an hour."

"First one to ten?"

She shook her head in disbelief. "No you're terrible at basketball."

He stepped closer to her. "I know, but I'm willing to humiliate myself to show how much I love you."

She smiled at the fact that he slipped in another 'I love you' so easily. "Don't be in a bad mood when I demolish you."

His eyebrows rose. "That's a lot of talk, now let's see some action."

"You're dead." She said, grabbing the ball from him and running to the basket and easily sinking a layup.

"Two, zero. Come on babe, you're already losing." She informed him as she grabbed the ball and walked back to him.

He chuckled as she threw him the ball. "I hope you know I don't mind loosing to you."

**Thanks for reading! If you liked this, feel free to check out my other stuff.**

**Let me know what you guys think about my writing and idea!**


End file.
